


Heavenly Actions

by goblinhour69



Category: NSYNC
Genre: AU: 1987, M/M, Slow Burn, call your dentists because this is about to get tooth-rottingly sweet, i said we're YEARNING, the kids are alright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinhour69/pseuds/goblinhour69
Summary: Orlando, FL. 1987. Lance and JC fall in love in a mall. All to the sound of 80s music.
Relationships: Lance Bass/JC Chasez
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by "heavenly action" by erasure :)
> 
> i can promise you that nobody gets sick, hurt, or dies. i don't have it in me to write that. i'd resent myself for the rest of my days if that ever happened.
> 
> inspired by my music taste (y'know, other than nsync) and a very passionate term paper that i wrote in high school for my u.s. history class. it was about the social activism of the 1980s and mostly centered around the hiv/aids epidemic.

_Monday, May 18th, 1987_

Lance unlocked his motel room door and stumbled into the motel room. He dropped his suitcases and plopped into the bed. It's a long drive from Clinton, MS to Orlando, FL. He had to get a new life outside of Mississippi. He couldn't live there forever, especially after graduating college. Orlando, Florida seemed like a pretty little place in pictures, and before he knew it, Lance packed everything up and left.

His parents know that he wanted to live here. They were saddened to know that he wanted to move out of state, but understood that he had his own life, and could do as he pleased. Things have to change, right?

Lance stared at the framed print of a floral painting. The walls were painted a dusky rose, and oddly, the flowers in the painting exactly matched the comforter on the bed beneath him. How'd they get it to match so perfectly? Probably through a mail-order catalogue or something. He wasn't going to dwell on that thought.

He was here, in a motel just outside of Orlando, Florida, after 10+ hours of driving, and he wasn't planning on going back. It's just too much work for now. Lance sat up on the bed and glanced at the digital clock on the bed. The numbers glowed red while reading 7:39 pm. He left his hometown a little before 9 am. Lance sighed and got off the bed to use the phone on the desk.

The phone was white, with 12 grey buttons, and each button had each number and symbol in white. He pulled out the wooden chair, and sat down and sighed again. He could barely keep his eyes open. Driving long distances can sure knock the fire out of you.

He dialed the 10 digits, and waited for the dial tone to play through the receiver. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom." Lance grinned.

"You've made it to Orlando?"

"Yeah. I'm staying in this motel on the edge of it. Basic stuff. The bed's alright."

"Well, that's good to hear. I'm glad you made it out there alright. I was worried I wouldn't hear your voice again."

"I made it!"

"You made it."

The two discussed Lance's plan to settle down in a house or apartment somewhere, where, when, and how, what to do and what not to do. Just going over that stuff once more.

-

_Tuesday, May 19th, 1987_

The sunlight was just a sliver peeking through the curtains, casting one long beam of light across the room. The dusky pink walls of the motel room turned to a peachy, almost salmon color. The sharp drilling of a jackhammer about a hundred feet away from the lobby of the motel echoed through the parking lot. It was muffled, but it was still enough to wake Lance up.

Bright and cold. That's what everything was. He groaned and squinted to look at the alarm clock. 8:37 am. The duvet wasn't even covering his legs, and had only covered the upper half of his body. _Whatever_ , he decided. He ought to get up anyways. He had plans.

The mall's a good place to look for a job, right? Business is always booming, everyone's always at the mall, getting bags and bags of stuff, whether useless or purposeful, and breaking their bank accounts. Lance rummaged through his suitcase and put on a yellow and orange tie-dye muscle tank and sighed. Why not go on a little field trip? Why not get to know the area? Why not have fun? You're in Orlando, for God's sake!

After psyching himself in the mirror after he got ready, Lance grabbed his keys, and left his motel room.

-

 _People from Orlando can't drive for shit_ , Lance thought. Some guy in a blue Corolla nearly clipped him while changing lanes. Christ.

The amount of palm trees here were almost obnoxious. Lance was sure some of them weren't even native to the place, that they were planted just to emphasize the fact that you're in Florida. There wasn't a beach for miles, if you didn't count the lakes.

 _This light is taking forever_ , Lance thought. The light turned green, and Lance turned and pulled into the mall parking lot. Today was his lucky day, in parking terms. He found a spot not too far from one of the entrances. Not many people are here on Tuesday mornings.

Lance parked the station wagon, and was careful not to scratch the door of the car parked next to his. It was on the line, too close for comfort, and belonged to someone that sucked at parking. He shoved the keys in his jeans pocket and made his way to one the mall's entrances.

The inside of the mall was pretty. Lance had been to plenty of malls in his life to know what a pretty mall looked like. Mississippi had a handful of aesthetically pleasing malls, and this one competed with them. Sunlight came through the glass ceiling in beams, and danced on the leaves of the palm trees in the corridors. Lance peered over the glass ledge. There was a fountain on the floor below. The sunlight going through the mist of the fountain created a soft rainbow. Lance smiled.

He looked around a few stores to see if they had any "help wanted" signs. There were a few, and had kept the store in mind. For a moment, Lance stopped and got himself a sandwich in the food court. As he sipped his fountain drink, he thought about working at a department store, and how classy that'd be. Perhaps he'd check out Dillard's or something.

Lance then made his way to Dillard's.The androgynous mannequins behind glass windows near the entrance were modelling the different brands of clothing sold inside, whether luxury or casual brand. Not too many people here, Lance thought, given that it was a Tuesday.

Instead of doing what he was supposed to (looking for a job), some shirts caught his eye and he perused through them, coming in a plethora of colors and patterns to choose from.

"Do you need help finding anything?" a voice asked behind him.

Lance turned to see who the voice belonged to. There was a tall kid with a head of blond curls. He looked too young to work here, but the name tag and the clothes say otherwise.

"Um, I'm just looking." Lance stammered.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything. My name's Justin," said the blond kid before tapping on his name tag.

"Thanks, I will." Lance mumbled before returning to his browsing.

Lance started perusing the other parts of the store, he walked around the cosmetics counters. God, the amount of times the associates there could convince you to buy something. He's seen his mom fall victim to this countless times. Selling her stuff that God knows if they even worked. Oh, well. His eyes wandered over the different bottles, boxes, of tubes of varying cosmetics, serums, and fragrances.

A man got up from below the glass counter that held luxury brand foundations that he was restocking and rearranging.

"Can I help you find anything?"

God, this man was gorgeous.

"I- um. Nothing in particular, thanks." Lance was flustered. He came to this mall to hopefully find a job, not catch feelings.

The man tucked a curl behind his ear before saying, "If you need anything, I'm right here!"

Lance nodded and smiled. He looked at the beautiful man's name tag. JC. He wondered what those initials stood for.

"I've never seen a guy work at a makeup counter."

"For a lot of people, they've never seen a guy work a cosmetics counter. I'm their first experience with that, the majority of the time."

"I mean, I've got nothing against it. It's just that I've never seen it before."

Uncomfortable silence. They both looked at the floor.

"So, um, how'd you get into this?" Lance asked, sliding his hands into his front pockets.

"It's a weird story. Let's just say someone inspired me, and that pushed me to go into cosmetology school for a couple years and...yeah." JC leaned on the glass counter in front of him.

"I think it's interesting. I don't really hear about stuff like that." Lance looked at JC in the eyes. Eyes like the deep blue sea (dive in, dive in!).

"Not a lot of people do really, but I just think people should do whatever to their heart's content, y'know?" JC fiddled with the lipsticks on the counter, sorting them back into rows of the same color.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right." Lance paused. He was actually considering getting a job at this mall just so he could possibly see this man every day. "I'm sure you're doing a good job here, by how everything looks..." He flashed a smile.

"Thanks." JC blushed.

Lance smiled and looked down at his shoes, searching for something to say to the pretty stranger.

"I just moved here." Lance blurted.

"From where?" JC leaned on the glass counter again.

"Mississippi."

"Man, that's a long drive," JC's thumb traced the metal frame of the counter.

"Yeah," Lance mumbled. He ought to be going. He had other places to be, other things to do. Such as looking for a job... "I have to get going. It was nice meeting you," Lance stepped forward, offering a handshake.

"It was nice meeting you, too." JC briefly shook Lance's hand. Strong arms, strong grip. Nice. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name-"

"Lance."

"I'm JC," JC grinned, breaking the handshake to point at his name tag.

"Again, it was nice meeting you, JC." Lance smiled before waving goodbye and making his way to another corner of the department store.

JC waved back before sinking below the counter and restocking. He couldn't believe that met such a cute guy on the job. He was _totally_ telling Justin about this during their lunch break.

Lance giggled to himself somewhere in the bedding and linens. He was _definitely_ getting a job at this mall. He _needed_ to see JC again, but, y'know, in some casual way.

Lance eventually had enough of this department store...for now. He left to go look around the mall even more. He found himself standing in front of a little fine china shop, staring at the "Help Wanted" sign below the neon "Open" sign. This seemed promising, but he'd have to come back later, dressed and pressed in office-friendly attire.

-

Justin glanced down at his watch. 12:34. Break time, baby. Justin went to the back of the store, down a short hallway and pushed open the door that said "Employees Only", to see JC sitting at one of the tables in the break room, glass of orange juice in hand.

"Oh," Justin half-whispered, "you're here early."

"Yeah. It's real quiet today. I don't think Chris'd mind, though." JC mumbled before taking a sip, staring at the TV in the corner of the room.

Justin nodded and opened the fridge in the kitchenette, grabbing his sandwich and making his way to the table. He pulled the wooden chair out of the table and sat down across from JC. The TV was airing a Memorial Day sale advertisement from another department store, eliciting a groan from Justin.

"I swear they want us to suffer. Memorial Day Sale this, Independence Day Sale that... pulling people into stores for them to buy out the whole store and work us to death every other week," Justin whined.

"Ah, capitalism at its finest." JC leaned back in his seat. Justin hummed in agreement.

Justin ate his sandwich and JC continued to stare at the TV, fingertips tapping the table top in a little rhythm, jiggling his left leg on the floor.

Justin wiped his hands on the napkin, squinting at JC before asking, "What're you thinking about?"

JC's mouth curved up in a slight smile. "I was hoping you'd ask that."

"So, what's up?" Justin rested his elbows on the table.

"This guy came to my counter…"

"Did he buy anything?"

"Nope, we just talked. He seemed really interested in what I do, y'know?" JC's hands moved in an almost circular motion, searching for words. "He was fascinated that a guy could work at a cosmetics counter. Like, he had never seen a guy work at one before. Only women."

"Was he cute?" Justin lifted his hand to rest his chin on.

" _Yes_. Plus, _his arms_. He was wearing this yellow-orange tie-dye shirt with the sleeves cut off, ugh. Total stud. And he had these jade green eyes…"

"Did you catch his name? Maybe we could try to find him."

"I think his name was Lance. Never gave me a last name." JC felt like he needed to slow down a little. He shook his head. "Look, I feel like I'm getting ahead of myself here. Who knows if he even likes guys? He could just be really open-minded straight guy or even just a straight guy willing to be open-minded with the whole mindset of 'Oh look, a guy, let alone gay, working at a makeup counter, you don't see that every day!' Who knows?"

Justin pondered the question for a moment. "Did this 'Lance' guy try to flirt with you?"

"Maybe? He was trying to continue the conversation, he seemed flustered, but maybe he could be shy," JC looked up at the ceiling, hoping the ceiling tiles would give him answers in this moment. They didn't. "Look, I just met him, let's just wait a second before anything happens. Let's just let it all play out, hoping I see this guy again. He was pretty cute, and for him to like guys, too, I wouldn't try to turn that down."

"But be careful," Justin became serious. "I don't want you to get hurt by a guy like Will. He was a total dick." JC's brows furrowed, and a brief silence filled the room.

"If this guy is ever a jerk to you, Wade and I will beat him up. I promise." Justin softly pat JC's arm.

"Thanks." JC looked up at Justin with a small smile that had an ounce of hope.

-

_Wednesday, May 20th, 1987_

Lance did go back to the fine china store, dressed and pressed, resume in hand, he had called ahead for the interview as soon as he got back to his hotel room the day earlier. He quickly flipped through the phone book in his room and called. The woman who had answered happily accepted Lance's request for an interview. The interview went very well, he thought. Beverly, the woman who answered the phone, was also the person who ran the store, liked how Lance's resume was almost too much for him to work there. An associate's in business management with a minor in accounting? What's he doing here? Why is this kid not in an office building?

Lance nervously laughed and said that he was an intern for a company about half a year ago, but just hated the corporate environment. Sitting in cold, grey cubicles, under soul draining florescent lights, and stern business talk during meetings was not a part of life he'd like to live. He looked around the china store. All of the intricate detail of every single platter, dish, and bowl in that store was art. It was all beautifully hand-painted, and it very much was art. And he'd rather look at art all day, every single day than sit in a depressing cubicle. Beverly agreed. She tried that office lifestyle years ago, which definitely didn't work out, or she wouldn't be working there today.

Things were turning up for Lance because he was hired on the spot. Lucky he was.

Beverly took down the paper in the storefront window, balling it up and throwing it in the trash in her office. She then explained all the in-and-outs of the store, security procedures, the lot. She also explained that there were a couple more employees at the store, and often security guards would pass by this store specifically because the merchandise can be expensive. Lance nodded in agreement. Beverly got Lance's work schedule sorted out for the upcoming weeks. _This was going to be just fine_ , Lance thought, smiling. _Absolutely fine_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (searchin' by hazell dean plays in the background)

_Friday, June 5th, 1987_

Lance finally got his first paycheck from his new job. He quickly found a quaint little apartment on the northwest side of Orlando after looking through the classifieds of the newspaper. Yellow carpet and beige walls, it was something that was left over from the 70s. It wasn't too uncontemporary, perhaps the kitchen cabinets could be painted a different color. _I could make it work_ , he thought. He could absolutely make it work.

He sat on the floor in his new apartment, cold and empty (at least he knew the air conditioner worked better than expected). He was surrounded by boxes and all of the things he was able to fit in his car. Lance rested his head against the wall, trying to conjure the motivation to unpack. He did eventually find some motivation, moving some of the boxes around to their designated rooms and areas. He unpacked some of his things for his bedroom, laying a quilt in a corner of the room before placing down the one pillow he had and the new quilt that he bought recently.

Lance wasn't sure if he could call this place home, yet. Yeah, he had a roof over his head, working air-conditioning, amongst a plethora of kitchen furnishings...it wasn't wrong for him to feel that way. Settling into a new place can't happen overnight, and he had to be patient.

-

_Monday, June 8th, 1987_

JC was almost giving up on trying to see Lance again. He waited the past couple of weeks to see if he'd show up again. Man, talk about a crush, a quick one, at that. He never really felt that feeling in what's felt like years. Justin would poke and prod him about it every so often. Sometimes even he kept an eye out for Lance, trying to match the description to any passing blond guy with nice arms and green eyes. No luck, though.

After his shift was over, telling Joey and Chris goodbye, Justin finished up his shift not long after JC's had ended. Justin caught up with JC, who was wandering through the mall, beginning to give up the search for Lance. Justin stopped him in front of Percy's, the fine china shop.

"Wade's taking me home, so you don't have to take me home today." Justin said, patting JC on the shoulder.

"You need to get a car, man." JC laughed.

"I know," Justin sighed, looking at the shiny floor.

The almost empty mall echoed with tinny music playing over the speaker systems, as silence came between them.

" _Video Killed the Radio Star_ , more like: _This Song is Making My Ears Bleed_ ," JC was thinking out loud. Justin snickered.

"I've gotta get-" JC said before nonchalantly glancing into the front window of Percy's. A man, blond, no less, with a familiar look to him, was standing at the counter, looking disinterested. Was that Lance? He froze, staring into the window to see if he was right. By sheer luck, he was.

"Jayce, what's wrong?"

"Dude, that's _him_." JC pointed at the window.

Justin's eyes followed to where JC was pointing at the window. Lance was now writing something on a notepad. JC dropped his arm and leaned back on the balcony rail.

"I think I've seen him before! But you're right," Justin grinned. "He _is_ cute."

JC softly blushed and kicked at the floor. 

"You're telling me." JC looked into the window once more, hoping Lance would even give him the slightest of a look.

Lance did just more than that.

He looked out the window to see JC gazing at him, yearningly. Oh, if he only knew that he feels the same way. Lance smiled and waved at JC. For the past few weeks, Lance was hoping he'd see that angelic face again. And he did, but to his surprise, here and now of all times and all places.

Lance's simple message was well received. JC beamed and waved back, giddily, before turning to Justin and beaming even wider. This made his entire day, no. Week? Maybe. Month? Hoping. Year? God willing.

JC was radiant. He felt like if he wasn't careful, he'd ascend to the high heavens because that's how great he felt in that very moment. A cute, let alone sweet, guy giving him attention? Overwhelming in the best way. 

They stared at each other for a moment before JC realized that Wade's probably waiting for Justin in the car, or that he should buy a loaf of bread or that...he doesn't know. He came back to reality, but not harshly. He sheepishly waved again, a quick goodbye before suggesting to Justin that they ought to get going or else it felt weird. But the funny thing was, Lance felt like he was staring a bit too long also, yet it was hard to look away. Lance waved back, a second time, watching JC and Justin walk past the storefront to make their way to one of the mall's exits. He sighed contentedly, returning to his work, feeling bubbly. It was something about that small interaction that he hoped could turn into something much greater.

Once Justin and JC were out of sight, they practically squealed. 

"Did you see the way he was looking at me?!" JC said, ecstatic.

Justin could only nod in agreement. This was wild. He'd never seen JC over the moon about someone like this in a long time. JC laughed hysterically.

They said their goodbyes in the parking lot as they parted to their vehicles. Justin into Wade's, and JC into his own. After he closed the door, he chuckled to himself, resting his hands on the steering wheel. _God_ , he thought, _this is just great_.

-

_Friday, June 12th, 1987_

Over the past few days, Lance would wait for a chance to see JC through the storefront window, and if JC happened to pass by, he'd wave hello. JC would pass by hoping to see Lance. It was a fifty-fifty chance of seeing him. Lance would either be busy with something or not in sight. But, when he did, waves and smiles were exchanged.

Today, however, was different. Usually, Lance figured, JC passed by the Percy's storefront at around 3:00 pm. He didn't pass by today or he just so happened to miss him. Lance assumed the latter. He clocked out of work and slowly worked his way over to one of the mall's exits. 

He peered down into the lower floors of the mall, seeing people scattered throughout and wandering through its many walkways, but not crowded together, and a few people sitting near the fountain. The light from the glass ceiling reflected off the water and the white granite onto its immediate surroundings. He saw two familiar people sitting near it. Justin was perched on the edge, flipping pennies into said fountain, with JC sitting on the bench across it, reading a magazine. He decided that ought to actually say hello after days of just waves and smiles.

"I can't keep these pennies forever, Jayce. They take up so much space in my wallet," Justin sighed before flipping another penny into the water. "Plus, I've got plenty of wishes I want granted."

JC smirked behind his magazine, _TV Guide_ , before flipping a page, slightly tempted to dog-ear it for later.

Lance was mustering his courage to talk to JC, let alone approach him on the escalator ride down to that floor. As soon as he hopped off, Lance asked,

"Do y'all just hang around the mall that you work at?" accent definitely present, but genuinely curious about the nature of their presence.

Justin turned around and JC lowered his magazine. What a wonderful surprise. Justin glanced back at JC, sharing a sly look with him before returning his attention back to the fountain, its bottom covered with copper and silver coins.

"Oh, um," JC stammered. "we're kinda waiting on someone…"

"Oh. I'm sorry if I interrupted," Lance apologized, feeling like he intruded on something personal.

"No, no, it's fine, I just," JC searched for the words, laying the open magazine next to himself on the bench before jumping up to try to comfort Lance with his words. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah," Lance put a hand in one of his front pockets. "I felt like I should actually say 'hi' to you instead of just waving at you through the window. Kinda felt like playing phone tag."

"It kinda did, you're right," JC nodded, smiling. 

"How are you?" Lance asked.

"Well, pretty great," JC answered, running a hand through his dark curls before blushing softly. "It's actually nice seeing you again, Lance."

"Yeah, 's been a while…" Lance's words trailed off before making brief eye contact with JC. 

JC broke the almost benevolent moment by turning towards Justin, who was facing away from the pair, and asked,

"Justin! Have you met Lance?" 

Justin turned around, shoving the penny he had in his hand back into his pocket.

"I mean, not formally." Justin shuffled over and offered his hand, remembering the time he first met Lance a couple weeks ago in the department store, but only as a customer-associate interaction.

"Justin Timberlake."

Lance shook his hand, corresponding, "Lance Bass."

JC then remembered that he never told Lance his last name. Oh well, he thought. He'll find out one way or another.

"It's nice actually meeting you, Lance," Justin giggled before making his way back to the fountain, back turned from Lance and JC.

A young man with a yellow shirt and bleach blond hair, gelled into spikes strutted to where Justin was standing. The guy was reminiscent of Billy Idol, but if he were a decade younger, went outside more, and were less of a rock star. The man greeted Justin and Justin hugged him.

"So, is that the person y'all were waiting for?" Lance turned to JC, pointing at the man.

"Yeah, that's Wade. Justin and I, well, really, Justin waits on him until Wade's shift at the skateboard shop is over. I just tag along." JC explained. "Today's our day off, and their schedules don't run exactly together, but once a week we all head out to the skate park to watch Wade."

"That's neat." Lance nodded, intrigued.

"It really is. It's amazing how people can roll around really fast on a wooden board with four little wheels, man. It's wild. You should come with us sometime."

The suggestion of hanging out _with_ JC gave him butterflies.

Lance watched Wade trail his hand from Justin's shoulder to the small of his back. They'd fondly smile at each other and chatter exuberantly. Justin threw his arm over Wade's shoulder, pulling him closer as they threw coins into the fountain.

 _Oh_ , Lance thought, feeling like he already knew the nature of their relationship, but he wasn't going to assume too quick.

"So, is Wade Justin's b-" Lance didn't finish his question for JC before cut him off with,

"Well, they're, y'know, um," JC held his hands close to his chest, trying to ground himself. "They're... _special friends_ , to say the least." A part of JC couldn't put it blatantly that Wade and Justin were seeing each other, part of him doubted that Lance even liked guys, and was just friendly, but considering how Lance was acting around him, it put him at a slight ease.

Lance stepped a foot closer and said quietly, "It's okay. You don't have to sugar-coat things. They're pretty cute together."

That was a sigh of relief for JC. This truly confirmed that Lance wasn't homophobic at the least.

"Let's go to the skate park!" Wade exclaimed, Justin by his side, excited.

"It looks like I've got to get going," JC flashed a quick smile at Lance who smiled right back. JC looked down at the floor before catching Lance's gaze. "But hey, um, did you wanna come with us next time? Same time next week?"

"Yeah, sure, that'd be great!"

"Great. See you 'round, blondie." JC patted Lance's shoulder before following Wade and Justin's direction. Lance's heart was going a mile a minute.

"Yeah. See you, JC." Lance waved JC goodbye.

Lance couldn't wait for next week. JC couldn't wait either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goddamn this chapter is long

_Friday, June 19th, 1987_

Lance hummed with anticipation. He was dusting some plates propped up on display. He looked at his watch and sighed. 2:57 pm. He almost couldn't wait any longer. 

The past few days have been smooth sailing. JC would do his usual 3:00 pm passing by, either with or without Justin. Seeing JC made his heart skip a few beats, and JC could say the same about seeing Lance.

Lance reminisced about an interesting encounter in the department store Wednesday afternoon. JC and Justin had already left, so seeing them there was out of the question. 

Lance had picked out a new dress shirt, sage green. He made his way to the front cashier, where a man, about as tall as himself, if not shorter, and had a short, dark mullet. There was another man who was taller that stood behind him, facing away, and folding seemingly returned clothing. Lance placed the shirt on the counter, the man taking it and removing the hanger. 

"Did you find everything alright?" the man asked, his enamel name tag reading _Chris_.

"Yeah, I did."

"That's good to hear," Chris said, scanning the tag on the shirt. "That'll be $17.69."

The man behind Chris started giggling.

"God, Joey, again?" Chris turned, trying to stifle a laugh. "How is '69' that funny to you?"

"Because…" Joey's laughter cut his explanation short. Chris smiled, but rubbed at his own temples, as if he were embarrassed. Lance couldn't help but to smile. 

Lance pulled a $20 dollar bill out of his wallet, and handed it to Chris, who gave him back his change, still giggling. Joey was in a fit of silent laughter, slapping his own knee.

"I'm sorry about him," Chris said. "He finds the dumbest stuff funny."

"No, it's fine. You can't be serious all the time." Lance pocketed his change as Chris bagged the shirt.

Joey looked up, tears in his eyes, face red, and a goofy grin on his face. 

"Oh my god!" Lance wheezed and pointed at Joey. Chris turned around, a hint of laughter still in his voice, "Why are we like this?"

"I don't know, man," Joey was trying to catch his breath.

Lance stood there, taking the plastic bag that Chris handed him, elated look on his face.

"Thanks. Y'all are something." Lance smiled.

Lance was still dusting, but moved on to the sterling silver, smirking at the memory. The hands on the grandfather clock that stood behind the front counter read 3:30, and Lance was ready to leave.

He met Justin and JC where he saw them a week ago, once again wearing casual clothes and hanging around the fountain. Justin sitting on its white marble edge, this time not tossing pennies into it, but instead listening to music on his Walkman. JC was sitting on the same bench, reading this week's issue of _TV Guide_.

Justin slid his headphones off of one ear and greeted Lance.

"Hey, Lance!"

"Hi, Justin," Lance replied.

JC lowered his magazine, then closed it. "Hey," he said softly.

Lance turned to JC's direction, eyes glittering.

"Hey," Lance matched the softness in his voice that JC's had. "I guess I beat Wade here?"

"Yeah. He works on another side of the mall, we just wait here 'cause it's near the middle, plus J likes the lighting."

Lance took a second to glance at Justin. The way the sun bore down on his golden locks made him glow. "He _really_ takes advantage of that, I can tell."

JC laughed. "Yeah, any more and he'd actually make the sun jealous."

"Definitely."

Wade showed up, sliding next to Justin on the fountain's edge and patting his knee. Justin slid off his headphones and paused the tape on his Walkman. They chattered quietly about their day, Wade occasionally whispering into Justin's ear, making him blush. Cute.

"Do you know where the skate park is?" JC asked, grabbing Lance's attention back from the couple.

"Uh, no. Haven't been here long."

"Okay," JC stood up from the bench, magazine under his arm. "Follow our cars. Mine's a blue Toyota Corolla. Wade's is a red Nissan Sentra."

"Alright," Lance paused. "But I need to go home and get something from my house, if that's alright with y'all?"

Lance could see the cogs in JC's mind turning.

"Do you think I could follow your car home? If you don't mind, I mean." JC felt shy.

"No, yeah, yeah, sure," Lance stuttered. A cute guy asking to follow him home? That seemed almost unbelievable. Unreal.

JC nodded and let out a breathy "Okay," before heading over to Justin and Wade, telling them he and Lance's plans, hands animated. Lance could see Wade stare at him past JC, then nodding in approval. Lance could make out Wade saying "Cool," to JC. 

JC shuffled back over to Lance, eyes crinkling while he smiled. _I could definitely get used to this_ , Lance thought, returning a smile. JC was still holding the magazine under his arm while he dug his keys out from the front pocket of his jeans. 

"So, tell me what your car looks like," JC said, briefly twirling his keys around a finger.

"Well, it's an avocado green station wagon, and it's got wood paneling on its sides. Used to be my dad's."

"My parents used to have something like that. Except it was harvest gold. Earth tones were all the rage back then. Sometimes, and I hate to say it, I _actually_ miss it," JC admitted.

"Sounds like you'll like my car, then," Lance raised his brows, voice playful.

"Maybe. We'll just see," JC drew out. "We'll just see."

The pair made their way to the parking lot. JC noticed that Wade and Justin must've already left before them, since Wade's Sentra was already gone. Man, they're fast, JC thought.

Oddly, Lance wasn't parked too far from him. In fact, 3 cars down the row from him.

"This is the car that _totally_ gets all the babes," Lance joked. 

_You've already got one right here_ , JC was tempted to say.

"Yeah," JC said instead, leaning forward and tracing his fingers along the wood panel. "'s nice. Missed the feel."

"You weren't wrong about missing that kind of stuff. Nostalgic, huh?"

"Very," JC patted the car, beaming. "So, show me the way, man."

"And that, I will," said Lance as JC made his way to his own car.

Lance was buzzing as he drove to his apartment complex, periodically checking the mirror to see if JC's blue hatchback was still following him. It was, and he turned his blinkers to turn into the parking lot.

JC parked next to him. Lance got out of his car, and seeing JC remain in his own car. Lance walked to the driver's side of JC's car. JC quickly rolled down the window.

"You can come in, if you'd like," Lance offered.

JC's heart began to race. They weren't going to...were they?

"I just need to change out of this," added Lance. "I don't feel like looking like I work in an office all the time."

"Okay." JC felt reassured. He didn't feel comfortable having casual sex these days. The world that they lived in, people were getting seriously sick, if not dying if they weren't careful. He put that thought on the back burner as he rolled his window back up.

Lance waited for him in front of his car.

"Now, you know I just moved here, I've still got a few boxes here and there. Don't mind 'em." Lance glanced over his shoulder, JC following him.

"I won't," JC promised.

They climbed up the stairs to the second floor, and as Lance unlocked and opened his door he said, "You can sit on the couch, if you want." He could see JC consider it. "And, I've got a couple of magazines on the coffee table, if you wanna get into those…"

"What kind of mags?" JC asked.

"Oh, _National Geographic_ , _Time_ , _TV Guide_ , stuff like that," Lance trailed off before going into his room. 

Lance was right. There were a few boxes, some stacked near one wall, a couple more broken down and flattened. JC sat down on one end of the white sofa. He looked at the assortment of magazines on the coffee table. There were this month's issue of _National Geographic_ , last month's _Time_ , and two issues of _TV Guide_ , one from late last month, and one from sometime in April.

The one from April made him grimace. Tony Danza was on the cover, and he hated how much Tony Danza looked like Will. He flipped it over so he wouldn't have to look at the Will look-alike. He would much rather look at the advertisement on the back. JC picked up the issue from late May, which featured an illustration of Edward Woodward from _The Equalizer_. The man was running away from an exploding car, and he was holding a gun in his hand. He opened the cover and flipped through the articles.

Lance came back out of his room, and JC stood up from the sofa, still holding the magazine. Lance was wearing _exactly_ what he wore when he first met him. Orange and yellow tie-dye muscle tee and jeans. JC felt weak in the knees.

Lance brushed away the blond hair that was grazing his eyebrow before saying, "Knew you'd get into my _TV Guides_."

"Yeah," JC laughed nervously. "Can't get enough of 'em." He set it back down on the table.

Lance reached into his pocket for his keys.

"We can take my car, if you want," JC blurted. He wanted to at least return the favor for Lance to even invite him into the apartment.

"Sure," Lance seemed taken aback by the gesture. He opened the door, holding it open for JC. JC stepped away from the couch and out the door and onto the walkway. Lance locked the door behind himself and JC.

They hopped down the steps, Lance following JC in silence. JC unlocked and opened the driver side door, reaching over his own seat and throwing a windbreaker in the backseat and smoothing the upholstery on the passenger seat.

Lance opened the passenger door, quickly noticing the cassette tapes in the door pocket. "Wow," he gasped.

"You pick the tape. Anything you want." JC sat behind the wheel before turning slightly to open the lid of the console, where more tapes were revealed.

Lance got into the car, JC putting the key in the ignition. Lance chose a Hall & Oates tape, JC reversed and ejected the one he already had in the player. It had Bonnie Tyler's name printed on it in bold. He quickly dug around for its case in the console. _Where did I put it?_ He thought.

Lance was holding it.

"It was on your dashboard," he handed it to JC.

"Thanks," JC said, taking the tape as Lance put the Hall & Oates tape in the player. There was soft clicking and fuzz coming through the speakers for a few moments before the music started. JC shifted the car into gear almost in time of the beginning drum beats.

"So," JC turned the right blinker on. "How long have you been in Orlando?"

Lance looked up, counting the days in his mind.

"It's the 19th, right?"

"Mhm," JC turned the steering wheel. As he turned, the white fuzzy dice hanging on the rearview mirror were swaying with the car's turn.

"A month. Exactly."

"Oh, wow. Already?" JC glanced over at him, a somewhat surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, I can't believe it, but it feels like I just got here," Lance leaned on the console armrest.

"Time's funny like that," JC stopped at the light, smiling to himself.

Lance hummed in agreement.

They made their way down the avenue to the skate park, Lance looked out the window, trying to memorize names of the passing streets and landmarks that stuck out to him. JC thrummed his fingers on his steering wheel to the beat of the song. Lance watched him, looking away shyly when JC glanced at him.

JC soon pulled into a parking spot in the lot of the skate park. Justin was already there, sitting alone on one end of the wooden bench near Wade's red Nissan. JC pulled the key out of the ignition, with he and Lance getting out of the blue hatchback. 

"Hey, Justin!" JC called. Justin whipped his head around, quickly recognizing the pair. He waved at them, beaming.

JC came around to Justin's side and briskly clasped the hand that the younger man held out. Justin then stood up and whispered in JC's ear. He received a shocked look from JC, paired with a flustered "Dude, no! Nothing like that happened!"

Lance heard JC's words and immediately knew the context. He blushed, embarrassed at Justin's idea of what went on in his apartment. JC sat down next to Justin, then looked back at Lance somewhat dotingly, a smidgen of kindness in his blue eyes, before patting the spot next to him on the bench. A part of him was afraid to make eye contact with him after what Justin had said.

Lance sat down, resting his hands in his lap, tempted to fidget. Wade went down the half-pipe, Justin's eyes following him. He looked over at JC, saying, "I met Wade's new roommate the other day." Justin shifted in his seat to face both Lance and JC. "His name's Nick. Built like a football player, really just wants to play darts. Cool guy."

"What does he do?" Lance asked, leaning forward slightly.

"He's a security guard at the mall. They hired him 'cause he looks like a bouncer."

"I might've seen him. There's two security guards that pass by Percy's every so often, one really tall guy with long, dark hair, and this blond that leans on the railings throughout the mall."

"Nick's the blond," Justin nodded.

"Yeah! That's him!"

JC watched the two interact, sitting between them. It was like watching a ping pong match. He was almost bewildered that they'd get on this well. It comforted him knowing that Justin could at the very least get along with Lance, as JC wished that the connection between himself and Lance would turn into something more. He was willing to be patient, and just let things take their course. 

He was scuffing the tip of his white sneakers on the concrete before Justin sighed and disclosed a thought that had been churning in his mind for the past week.

"I don't know if Wade and I are actually official yet. We've been seeing each other for the past few months and-"

"God, Justin," JC brought a hand to his own temples, laughing. "You literally have his Thrasher mags at your house, have a pair of your shoes in the trunk of his car, you know his Waffle House order like the back of his hand, and you even met his roommate!"

Justin looked like he was on the intersection of surprised and insulted. He had never had the truth spelled out to him as blatantly as that.

"I'm pretty sure you are his boyfriend, Justin. I admire your relationship. It's really something special and I really don't want it to end like it did with Will and I," the brunet continued. "You need to have that conversation with him."

"You're right," Justin finally drew out, brows furrowed. "I need to."

Lance had a burning question. 

"Who's Will?" Lance asked.

JC had a feeling that he would ask that, the second that he mentioned Will's name, paired with the word _relationship_.

"He was my ex-boyfriend," JC paused, swallowing. "Or at least he was a _boyfriend_ to me. We had been seeing each other for a while, and, um, on his end we weren't exclusive. Weirdly, he had given me the key to his apartment, but I had walked in on him with another guy, and y'know, I stopped seeing him."

Lance didn't know what to say, overwhelmed by the fact that this confirmed JC's sexuality, thus giving him more hope about their possible future together, and also the fact that JC, a wonderful person in Lance's eyes, had actually been wrongly hurt by someone. All that Lance could do was put a hand over his mouth.

"It really hurt. Badly. That's why I worry about Justin sometimes, even though there's really nothing to worry about with Wade. It's just that there was some miscommunication, and things that should've been cleared up ahead of time...so I hope that nothing like that happens to Justin."

"I'm grateful to know 'C, he's wise like that, and I get why he gets worried, but sometimes he is such a mama bear," a small smile appeared on Justin's face.

"I am not!" JC playfully smacked Justin's shoulder, soft smile on his face.

"So, you two are both...gay?" Lance felt the need to ask that, not trusting what information and context clues that had already been given to him.

Justin and JC both nodded.

"That's really funny because," Lance tried to stifle a laugh, but failed. "I'm also gay."

 _Holy fucking shit_ , JC thought. This day just keeps getting better and better.

"Really?" JC asked, shocked and delighted. He glanced at Justin, who quickly raised his brows.

"Yep," Lance nodded.

"Wow," was all JC could get out. This was absolutely nuts to him. 

"Well, isn't that something!" Justin quipped.

JC nervously laughed, briefly making eye contact with Lance before breaking away, suddenly shy.

Wade, skateboard in tow, trotted up to the trio. He placed the skateboard next to where Justin was sitting on the bench. He took off his helmet, Justin gently taking it from him. 

"You were great," Lance said, even though he never really watched Wade.

"What part was your favorite?" Wade tried re-spiking his hair.

"Uh-"

"'s fine if you weren't watching. I kinda tune out the audience anyways." Wade turned to Justin, smiling. "Doesn't mean I don't want one, though." 

Wade then held out his hand.

"I'm Wade, if they hadn't told you already." he giggled.

"Lance," he shook his hand.

Wade started to take off the knee and elbow pads. The hard shells on them were scuffed and scratched from the countless times Wade must've fallen. He put them all together before putting them into the helmet, as if it were an oddly-shaped easter basket.

They all silently, but collectively agreed that it was time for them to go their separate ways for the evening.

JC quickly pulled Justin aside to tell him that he'd call later, the topic being no other than Lance.

They all bid their goodbyes, Lance following JC to his car, somewhat anxious as to what could potentially happen, but excited nonetheless. JC was shaking with excitement, so much that as he was trying to unlock his car, he missed the keyhole twice, scratching the paint. He silently cursed himself. 

On the drive back to Lance's apartment to drop him off, Lance joked that he would never be able to skateboard, feeling like he'd immediately fall on his face the second he stands on one. 

"Justin's been taking me with him to watch Wade the past couple of months and," JC paused at a four-way stop. "Wade's been doing this for years. It's impressive because, hell, I know I'd fall on my face, too. And Wade's skilled enough to keep himself on that board, for the most part."

"It's neat, isn't it?"

"Yeah." JC pulled back into the spot where he had parked earlier, right next to Lance's station wagon. He turned over to face Lance.

"Well, see you…?"

"Monday."

"Monday."

Lance got out of JC's car, waving goodbye with a sweet smile. _Precious_. JC leaned forward in his seat, putting his arms over the wheel, and resting his chin on his arms, watching Lance make his way up the stairs. Lance waved again before disappearing into his apartment.

JC couldn't wait to call Justin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lack of motivation has been kicking my ass lately and i fucking hate it :))) 
> 
> anyways i hope y'all are well <3


End file.
